Dante Lambert/Red Dante
Networks Family Chloe Lambert (sister) Ellen Lambert (mother) Jerry Lambert (father) Grandpa Lambert (grandfather) Nanny Lambert (grandmother) Friends Job Student Productions First Appearance It Begins and It Resumes: Part 1 Final Appearance End of the Line: Part 2 Episode Appearances Season 1 * It Begins and It Resumes: Part 1 (first appearance) * It Begins and It Resumes: Part 2 * Everybody Talks About the Student * Attack from the Lost Souls * What Are Little Girls Made Of? * Divide and Conquer * Face-Off: Part 1 * Face-Off: Part 2 * Codename: Pac-Man * Sophie Knows * Match it Up * 24 * War of the Worlds * My Hero * Eye of the Beholder * Heart Like Mine * The Gauntlet * Brooklyn Nine-Nine * Mewtwo Strikes * The Lightning Theif * Saving Smash Bros.: Part 1 * Saving Smash Bros.: Part 2 * League of Dedede * Criminal Minds * Framed * Good Copy, Bad Copy * The Hunted Season 2 * Bring it On * The Wrath of Rebecca * Return of Bowser * The Raditch Files * A Piece of the Action * Can't Stop This Thing We Started * The Secrets of Skyloft * Words of Bianca * Hero of the Hourglass * The Future King * Mario VS Everything * The Return of Wario-Man * Bones * Comet Observatory * Heroes * King of the Yoshis * Advent of the Evil King * Dear Doctor * Goddess of Light * Legendary Heroes * Fighting the Battlefield * Suits * Champion of the Ring * The Seal of Marth * Flight of the Koopalings * Resurrection Season 3 * A Battle of Scale * Behind Enemy Lines * Family Ties * The Falchion's Seal * Peach in Peril * Enough with the Kiddnapping * Bounty Hunter Clash * The Good Wife * Beautification * Solidarity * A Situation of Some Gravity * The Ultimate Swordsman * Enterprise * The Break of Day * Janice Less Jessica * Bonding * New Challengers: Part 1 * New Challengers: Part 2 * Empire * Fitness Junkie * In the Name of the Hero-King * Below the Belt * The King Strikes Back * Bowser Returns * The Flash Season 4 * Princess Punch-Up! * Game On * You Are Not Alone * Elementary * Great Fox Defense * Secret Smash * The Jungle in Chaos * Wrecking Mario * Unwavering Chivarly * Visiting Onett * Keep 'Em off the Ship! * Dr. Schmoctor * The Destroyer Cometh * Unlikely Allies * Mechanical Menace * The Demon King and the Goddess * Guardian of the Jungle * Up to Speed * When Lightning Strikes * Getting Healthy * Next Stop * Armageddon * Four Swords Adventure * Identity Crisis Season 5 * Doorway to Battlefield * Public Enemies * The Yoshi Team of 50 * Become the Champion! * Dark Link Duel * Robots vs. Dragons * The Wolf Hunts the Fox * Yoshi's Rainbow * The Slow and Easy Life * Wario Bros. * Monkey's Unite * Shadow of Andross * The Hammer of the King * Blades of the Quick and Mighty * Sonic Boom * Three-Beast Carnage * Sproutage of the Flower Pikmin * Molten Norfair * Sonic and Mario * The Dark Guardians * Double Cross My Heart * Super Bowser Bros. * The R.O.B.'S of Tomorrow * Bird in Darkest Night Season 6 * Two Trouble Kings * Super Waterfall Climb * Future Monique * Those Who Wait in Onett * Pink Ball Repulsion * The DK Tag Calamity * High-Tech Special Forces * Landmaster Ignition * The Academy * Power Suit On! * Unwanted Suitors * Visit to Onett * The Visitor to Flat Zone * Flower Blooms in the Echoes * The Ultimate Bodyguard * Fool's Gold * The Aura is With Me * Dragoon Strikes * Battle of the Dark Sides * The Mark of Athena * Dante Plays the Battle * End of the Line: Part 1 * End of the Line: Part 2 (final appearance)